


壁雪

by atatamori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Summary: 壁kao。ABO。BxA。（全打出来太黄了【笑哭）





	壁雪

“请尽管地玩弄我吧！”  
这是贴在墙壁上的一条标语，就像景区里时常见到的“请不要随手丢垃圾”，草坪上“请不要随便践踏我”的标语一样，用可爱的图画装饰着。只不过和前者不同，这个标语却贴在了一家光线昏暗的风俗店里，标牌的正下方既不是垃圾桶，也不是草坪，而是——  
货真价实的人类屁股。  
墙壁上刻意挖出的孔洞里紧紧地卡着一个人类的屁股，两旁则是人的双手。不管是一丝不挂的身体，还是受到束缚的手腕，显然都在明明白白地告诉墙壁这一头的人：我现在是你的玩具了，请尽管享受我的身体。  
宇智波佐助拿起那只右手上挂着的标牌，看了看，“这还是你第一次做这个？喜欢被凌虐的感觉？”他观赏着眼前这个浑圆、挺翘的屁股，从下头已经挺立起来变得颤颤巍巍的柱体，到上头紧致、粉红，却又像是察觉到了他的注视，而开始可怜兮兮地一张一合的洞口。他满心愉悦：“如你所愿，我会好好——”他拿过一旁的润滑剂，从上往下挤出了半瓶，把那个屁股到处都弄得光滑、黏腻与潮湿，“玩弄你的。”  
他的手上沾满了润滑剂，在他抚弄那根坚硬的器官的时候，摩擦出了“叽咕叽咕”的声响，听起来煽情得过分。这根器官笔直又漂亮，即使充血膨胀，也只露出了色情的深红。只可惜，他恶狠狠地弹了一下这根器官的头部，看它被弹地“啪”一声甩在上方的墙上，颤抖着喷出一股透明的液体。“唔嗯……”隔着隔音效果良好的墙壁，他似乎听见了这个玩具的主人的悲鸣。就算再漂亮，喷出液体的力道再强劲，也只能在这里被看不见的人拼命玩弄。  
他用另一只手的手指钻进屁股的孔里扩张、掏弄。“虽然被建议了对Alpha的屁股一定要耐心一点，开发的时间久一点。”他用两根手指来回出进两下，“可你这里不是早就软得很、湿得厉害了吗？”他把湿漉漉的手指拔出来，在这屁股上到处乱揪起来，“怎么？”他语气凉薄，“被人操得太多了？”  
“发情的Alpha真骚啊。”他露出一抹相当愉悦的笑容，开始抚弄那处平滑的会阴，“不过你也算不得什么优秀的Alpha？”他又拿过那根饱受欺凌的圆柱体仔细瞧了瞧，甚至用手指甲戳了戳那个正拼命溢出前列腺液的小口，“别的Alpha发起情来，都像条公狗似的，到处找Omega操。你呢？”他收紧手掌，听见了那头主人隐约的尖叫，“只能在这里，撅起屁股，比最风骚的Omega更欠操地张开洞口，求着别人来操进这里！”他话音未落，就把自己的阴茎塞进了那个窄小的甬道里。  
果不其然，就算是隔着这样的墙壁，对方还是发出了能听得见的高分贝尖叫。“这么夸张做什么？”他先是被这紧致炙热的感觉弄得闷哼了一声，又像是觉得都怪这人让他丢了面子似的，便毫无遗漏地展示出了他恶劣的性子，扬起手就在那屁股上狠狠地打了一巴掌。“啪！”一声清脆的声响，麦色的屁股上浮现出了清晰的红肿手印。这是当然。他可不是为了要怜惜人，才来玩这种自甘下贱的壁尻的。  
被打了以后，这个屁股夹得更紧了，下头的阴茎也发颤个不停，看来下一秒就要射了。可佐助半点不理会，很快就耸动起自己的腰开始在那孔道里来回冲击，每一次挺进都会在那屁股上狠狠地打一巴掌。  
“啊……啊啊啊——”他听见那边模糊的叫喊，伸手往这屁股下一摸——果然湿透了，白浊的液体把阴部金色的体毛弄得纠缠在一块，无比可怜地凸显出那个如今软绵绵又萎顿不堪的器官。  
“才被操了几下就射了？你这也叫Alpha！”他反倒像是为了这人觉得耻辱似的，更加凶猛地挺动起来，下身的器官“叽”地钻进去，挤出一大片液体来，又“叽”地拔出来，一点也不在乎眷恋自己的肉棍而钻出体外的肉壁。“叽咕叽咕”，粗长的肉棒在只有一个屁股钻出来的身体里狠狠进出；“啪啪啪”，Beta锻炼充分的小腹在那圆挺柔韧的屁股上拍打，下头的囊丸也狠狠地与壁尻的两粒睾丸撞击。  
墙壁那头隐隐约约的呜咽与呻吟就没有一刻停止过，卡在屁股两边的双手收紧又放松，在指甲都快刺进手掌心的时候，被他强迫着打开，十指交缠。但这可不是什么温柔缱绻的交缠，而是霸道得像是身下正在死命冲撞的行为的占有。  
这个壁上的屁股又圆又翘，看得出经过了充分的锻炼，而绝非往日常坐而不运动的办公族。在他进出的时候，掩藏洞穴的两瓣屁股肉又深又厚，夹得不比里头更松，竟是让他行动间都有点不易，必须更加用力地操进去，还要用手使劲掰开那些臀肉，才能让器官顺利地进出。他往下看着自己的肉棒在被掰开屁股而袒露无疑的孔洞里钻入钻出，被拉出来一点点绯红的肉壁又被捅了回去，只有一个屁股露在外的墙壁就像是一个巨大的飞机杯，但远比后者更叫人爽快。光洁的屁股上被精液弄得糟糕无比，润滑剂在他的进攻下被操地四溅。  
过了会儿，瘫软的器官又站起来了，他决心换一种方式让这个屁股发挥更大的作用。于是他用力用双手把臀肉往里积压，好让他把下身拔出来以后，还能被紧紧地包围。这种感觉虽然和被Alpha高温、狭窄与紧致的肠子包裹不一样，但被两块经过充分锻炼的软肉包围也叫人爽快不已。而心理上更是有种“这个Alpha这样努力地锻炼，就是为了好被他操弄”的快感。  
把一个看起来身体相当健康的Alpha压在身下肆意操弄的滋味是什么样的呢？这个Alpha，或许是在工作上十分出色，非常受他人尊敬的优秀前辈，或许是热爱运动、对户外活动擅长无比的健气青年，或许是在家中被父母热爱、被男友宠溺的乖顺成员，也或许，是被不少Omega喜欢与倾慕的温柔异性。也许他曾经与自己在电车上擦肩而过，也许他曾经站在优秀校友的位置上为自己颁发毕业证书，可不管是哪样，他现在都只把一个屁股卡在墙上，把这个身体随便地让人玩弄。他本该在Omega身体里占有、撒下孩子的种子的下体，却被屁股里出格的快感弄得射了一股又一股。他本该在释放时牢牢地锁住身下被占有的猎物的结，只能空荡荡地在空中摇晃，还被墙壁这端的人嘲笑般地玩弄。  
这就是操一个Alpha的快感。  
比起身体上能得到的最大刺激还要让他血脉偾张。  
他恨不得现在、此时此刻、此地此景，就把这个甘愿把自己当做一个纯粹的性处理器、一个性玩具的丢人Alpha操死在这面墙上，让他屁股里塞满自己的精液地被人拯救下来，甚至至始至终都无法合上自己的腿。  
“……”一阵长长的、满足的叹息。在这个屁股克制不住的颤抖之中，他在这具身体里释放了一股又一股的体液，甚至似乎听见了对方呜咽地、难受地、乞求地“不要……唔……再射进来了……啊……装不下了……呜嗯……”  
他的太阳穴用力跳动，几乎感受到了血液冲上大脑的昏沉感。他深吸了一口气，才慢慢从这具身体里拔出去，并走到了房间尽头的门，绕到了这个壁尻正面所在的那个房间。  
“佐、佐助……”可怜的Alpha缩在地毯上，满脸通红地向他呻吟。他被刚刚的花样弄得涕泪满面，整个人像是从温水里被捞了出来似的，浑身湿漉漉又粉红色，“佐助……”他又像只发春的猫似的叫唤自己的恋人。  
“好了好了，”刚才还是个大恶人形象的Beta蹲下去，把他抱在怀里。佐助擦了擦他的眼泪，亲了亲他的眼睛，又往下亲他的鼻子，“不是你自己同意的吗？又做出这个样子来。”  
“不、不是……”鸣人满脸涨红，既是被刚刚的操弄给弄出来的，也是因为不好意思。“我……”他向Beta大大摊开了自己的双腿，往下伸手把自己湿软、狼藉一片的洞口拉开一个小口，他迎着佐助深邃的眼神垂下了眼，“还没够……”发情的Alpha可不是这么简单就能满足的。他讨好地舔了舔佐助抚摸他侧脸的手指，像只发春的小动物似的，又用自己硬起来的器官去蹭佐助的大腿。  
“呵……”佐助按着他的肩膀，把他压在身下，在他耳边低声道，“要是被操到射不出来，觉得难受得而很使劲哭，我也不会放过你。做好觉悟了吗？”  
鸣人迫切地拉着他身下的器官往自己身体里塞，只胡乱地点了点头，像是完全忘了之前多少次刻骨铭心的教训。  
“下次我们试试什么？”他咬了咬Alpha的耳朵，“《醉酒的上司与心怀不轨的下属》如何？”  
演员听话得厉害，乖乖地向导演点头，“都听你的。”


End file.
